Nix
by SidhePrincessAislinn
Summary: Heero and Sylvia Noventa spend a quite day at home during a snow fall. One-Shot


I wrote this one day while the snow was falling and I stayed home from school.  
  
Title: Nix  
  
Author: SidhePrincessAislinn (aka XiXi)  
  
Summary: Heero and Sylvia spend a quite day at home during a snow fall. One-Shot  
  
Pairings: 01 Sylvia Noventa  
  
Heero watched the snowfall as he typed on his laptop. It was January and the snow had come with vengeance. December and November had been unusually warm this year for the part of Connecticut he was in. The year was A.C. 197, the war was over, but war was an endless waltz, Heero did not believe it to be finished yet. He came to Earth for rest. How he ended up in eastern Connecticut was an unknown story. He was sitting in the living room of his house. Heero mused at that thought, he had a house. It was an old Victorian house made in the second empire style. It was large for one person, but could fit a family of four comfortably. Heero turned his attention to the wood stove that needs more wood. As he carefully placed in the new logs, the smell of warm hot chocolate spilled into the room. Heero stood and walked toward the smell.  
  
From the living room, Heero walked through the music room to enter the kitchen. There he saw the reason for the wonderful smell. Sylvia was staring out the large old windows, with a cup in hand. The cup was green with a moose on it. She was watching the snow. Heero looked over on the counter to an identical cup waiting for him. He picked it up and walked over to her as she stared out the window.  
  
"Its been snowing since 3 o'clock this morning." She stated as she felt him walk next to her.  
  
"Hai, we are suppose to receive about a foot of snow." Heero answered, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.  
  
"I want to go to church today." Sylvia told him. Heero turned and looked at her. It was snowing outside and church was at 7 o'clock, it would still be snowing then.  
  
"Why do you want to go walking in this?" He asked. She looked at him, smiling at the shocked expression on his face, he was even pouting a little bit.  
  
"To see the expression on your face when I told you." She turned back to the snow as Heero snorted at her remark.  
  
Heero watched Sylvia. She was not wearing her pajamas. Normally on snowy days she would stay in them all day. Not today, she was dressed and her hair was fixed in a tight ponytail that trailed down her spine. She was wearing gray khakis and, from what he could see, a white camisole with a navy blue Polo sweatshirt pulled over it. She was still wearing her slippers though. He glanced at his outfit. He was wearing a pair of jeans that Sylvia had called painter pants and a Polo shirt. Sylvia had pick it all out. He could careless about fashion. "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation played on the CD player they had downstairs. A sentence from Sylvia stopped his musings.  
  
"I want to make a snowman."  
  
Heero blinked, then nodded his head in agreement. He could never say no to her. She moved to get their jackets and gloves while he stood there watching the snow. He realized that Sylvia had finally stopped dying her hair blonde. It was nice to see the black tresses. When Sylvia returned her had her coat in her right hand and Heero's in her left, she held his out to him. Heero walked up to her and proceed to take both coats from her.  
  
"I don't want to go outside, Let's stay in." He said to her as he lead up the narrow stair way near the kitchen. He pulled her through the winding hallway to their bedroom. She followed without complaint. He pulled her on to their large sleigh bed. She complied.  
  
"Heero, what do you want?" She asked quietly, startled by his change in manner.  
  
"To hold you and watch the snow." He answered. Sylvia looked at him, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he lay back on to the pillows. They watched the snow fall from the window until it was dark. Heero laid a kiss on Sylvia's head as she slept from the comfort of his embrace and the warmth of their home. Heero smiled. He glanced at Sylvia's sleeping form and a single quote came to mind. 'Amor vincit omnia' by Virgil. Sylvia snuggled closer to him. Love indeed does conquer all. 


End file.
